


Prison Break

by Twelves13



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:06:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29018661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twelves13/pseuds/Twelves13
Summary: Dream in a box what will he do?
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

The walls burned. But in a cell made of brick from hell and surrounded by an outrageous amount of lava it's to be expected. And the puppetmaster knew no way out. For the first time in so many years the strings he pulled on were cut, tossed aside by a wanna hero and a coward.  
He was angry. Furious even. But he wouldn’t let it show. No if he did that then they would win… and he would lose.  
And he never lost.  
He still had one string left. One last creature he had an ounce of control over. And this last string was his ticket out of here.  
There were sounds of pistons moving as a short wall rose from the ground, blocking the exit. It wasn’t like he could do anything. Even if he got over the wall there would be nothing but a moat of flames in his path. So he waited.  
Finally the lava drained around him as two people arrived on a moving bridge. The puppetmaster stood, his orange jumpsuit stained with dirt and grim from days of use, his hair, once short and bright blonde, was now long and matted and his mask, broken and hanging lopsided on his face. As he rose to meet his visitors he took them in. A man, if you could call him that, with a long pink braid that reached his lower back and a regal robe draped over his shoulders. A gold crown lay perched atop his head, the sign of a king of old while small tusks jutted out of the corner of his mouth. On his face lay a bone mask that jutted out  
The other guest was just as interesting. A towering figure, even taller than the pig, with a split face. Half black like his brethren and half white for reasons the puppetmaster was yet to understand. The half enderman stared down at him, both green and red eye gazing with both worry and curiosity.  
“Well if it isn’t the great anarchist himself and his little monster. Come all this way to see little ol me?” The prisoner snickered.  
“I’m not a-” Ranboo started but was cut off by Technoblade.  
“I thought we might come say hello. See how the green man is holding up after being outcast and thrown away.”  
The puppetmaster was tempted to try to kill him now, but in his current state any such attempt would prove unfruitful.  
I’ll bide my time, wait till he doesn’t suspect anything and finally prove that Technoblade can die. I will take away everything they care for until I finally take back control. And all I need to do is wait.  
“You’d be surprised. If you stop caring nothing hurts.” The prisoner glared intently at the blade,” What is it you want Techno, here to rub in my failure… or are you here for something more perhaps?”  
Techno smiled widely, showing various sharp teeth in a wicked grin.  
“I hate being in debt. I thought I might come see if you finally wanted to cash in that favour… or would you rather rot away in your own vault… Dream.”  
The pigs eye’s flared at the last word as Ranboo stood back nervously rubbing his arms. And then Dream smiled, really smiled, for the first time since he had been sent to this self-created hell.  
“I thought you’d never ask.”


	2. A Mad Man Released

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream got out of the box

Dream looked at the blade, standing in the corner talking to his giant of a friend. Ranboo seemed nervous about something and Dream still had no idea how they intended to escape a prison of such high security.   
“Excuse me folks but we only have 10 minutes before the warden comes to check on me and kick you out.”  
“Yeah yeah, I know. Now shut up and let me talk.” The pig turned back to Ranboo and in seconds they were reimmersed in conversation. Dream sighed impatient and ran his fingers over his bed frame. Minutes seemed to take days as the clock slowly drew near. And then he heard Sam call.   
“Time is up you two it’s now or never.”   
“Ok Dream.” Ranboo mumbled nervously.   
“Times up you two, everyone backs against the wall.” Sam called through the wall of molten.   
The three compiled as the wall of lava slowly began to fall.   
“Ok Ranboo, when I say you take us right behind Sam.” Techno muttered to his companion.   
“I’m sorry how is he supposed to do that-” Dream started only to be cut off.   
“Shut up Dream and put some faith in us that we didn’t just show up without a plan.” Ranboo stated.   
Dream went quiet.   
Finally Sam came into view of the three over the top of a wall of molten.   
“Now Ranboo.” Techno yelled and suddenly-  
Dreamed was behind Sam and out of his cell.   
“What the fuck?” Sam started before Techno dived at him and placed an arm around his neck, just under the strap of his helmet and a hand over his mouth to prevent any trace of sound.   
Dream smiled and stepped into Sam’s view as his sword fell from his hand.   
“Surprise” He told the warden playfully before there was a snapping sound and Techno stepped back, Sam’s corpse falling to the cold stone of what was once his prison.   
Techno looked up at Dream, as if daring him to question the anarchists morals. Dream just shrugged and walked towards the exit before a hand on his shoulder stopped him. He turned to see Ranboo looking down at him and smiling.  
“We’re not leaving that way, too much attention.” He said, unsure of himself. He turned to Techno and the blade nodded.   
“We’re leaving my way.”   
And then they were outside while a man in a green trench coat and white and green striped hat tapped his foot. He nodded to the puppetmaster.   
“Dream.”  
“Phil.” Dream nodded back.   
“Are we ready to leave?” Phil asked, turning to Techno.   
“Yeah,” The pig replied,”You take him back home, me and Ranboo will take the portal. We’ve got to be quick before they find out that we’ve got him.” Gesturing to Dream at the last phrase.  
Phil nodded before grabbing Dream by the arm and tugging him towards himself.   
“What is happen…” Dream trailed off in awe as black angel wings spread from Phils back.   
“Lets go.” Philza told the prisoner before taking off into the sky, dragging a flailing jumpsuit equipped man through the air and into, with no chance of survival if realised.   
And there he stayed for a few hours, surviving only but Phils surprising strength. Finally, after so long in the air, the pair came to a rest outside a small building, the humble home of the second most wanted criminal in the entire land now that Dream was free of Pandora's Vault. Techno stepped out through his door and onto his balcony and looked down at Dream. Slowly he descended the stairs before coming face to face with the violent ex-ruler.   
“I got you out, we’re even now.”   
“I suppose we are.”   
Techno nodded before turning and retreating back up the stairs.   
“But this partnership doesn’t have to be over yet Techno.”   
The anarchist hesitated halfway up the stairs before calling back over his shoulder.   
“And why is that Dream?”   
“Because I propose we finally get rid of the wanna be hero that betrayed you and took everything from me. And the coward that stole both your brothers from you and destroyed my kingdom. I propose we finally give Tommy and Tubbo the hero’s ending they both deserve.”  
Techno turned back to Dream.   
“I propose we kill Thesus.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment if you want more :)


End file.
